Silena, who she really was
by schrockie
Summary: Silena loved Charlie, she would do anything for him. She didn't want to spy, but the when Charlie's life was at risk, she couldn't let him die.
1. Chapter 1

**This randomly popped in to my head and I just had to write it. Because I really do believe Silena was a good person that she was just over powered by evil but she won in the end. **

**Disclaimer… I don't own Percy Jackson (obviously)**

**xxxxxx**

Surrounded by early morning fog beside the lake, rider spurred the horse into a gallop. There at the far corner of camp, Silena was finally alone, with her thoughts. Not the best place for her to be. The bracelet Luke gave her suddenly went icy cold, sending goose bumps up her arm.

Being a head counselor of Aphrodite cabin and the only riding instructor left her little other time to think, that she was thankful for. Thinking of what she was doing made it even harder.

The hoof beats thundered dirt path that lead to the cabins. As the stable came in view, she sat back in her saddle and eased the mare back down to a walk.

"You're really good with horses, would you mind teaching me some time?" A deep voice called out from behind her.

At the sound of his voice, her stomach did flip flops. A smile slipped out across her lips as she dismounted. He came to see me at seven thirty in the morning Silena wanted to sing.

'You don't deserve such a good friend if he knew what you were, he wouldn't be here right' a bitter voice from within sneered her.

"I'd love to Charlie, would you like to start now? I really could use some help, putting away tack." She replied praying to her mother that he would say yes, so she would have someone so her thoughts wouldn't take over.

This was just the beginning of an everyday, occurrence. At first he would wait until the end of her ride, and help her untack, and help carry water buckets. Secretly both demigods looked forward to their time shared together each morning. When Silena was with Beckendorf, the bracelet seemed a galaxy away, and the bitter voice never spoke to her.

Soon if anyone needed Beckendorf, and he wasn't teaching a wielding class, he would be with the head counselor of Aphrodite. They spent every free moment together. They became the center of camp gossip; everyone was pushing them to be official. Then one evening after camp fire, when he was walking Silena back to her cabin, they took a detour around the lake. The moon was full, with the stars shining brightly. He slowly he slipped his arm around her. Then looking into each other's eyes; their lips met. That kiss awakened something in her, something good.

In that moment Silena knew she was in love. That same moment she knew she had to stop, for Charlie; he was the best things that ever happened to her, she had to keep him safe.

**I don't know if I will write more please review, any commits would help me improve my writing. XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Right After I posted the first chapter my head was filled with a few more ideas. This not all Silendorf but I tried to make it go a bit farthe , into Silena . Thank you, for reading and pretty please review! **

**XXXXX **

"Silena my dear" The raspy voice mused "You want to keep your little boyfriend safe?"

"I don't want to be your eyes and ear anymore. I want my thoughts back!' Silena barked into the sliver bracelet.

"My dear, if you would remember that you_ chose_ to help me; you will be greatly rewarded after I destroy Olympus." The evil titian sneered, "If that son of Hephaestus really means so much to, my dear_ spy _loyal_,_ it can be arranged that he will be sparred."

"And what if I chose not help you anymore?" Silena snapped, blinking back tears, she hated who she had become.

"I would hate for your little Charlie to die slowly and painfully. And of course, my dear, he would be told about our little arrangement. Silena, you can keep him, your father, and your siblings; all for just a few small favors. It would be such a shame for everyone you care about to be killed because of your not wanting to be helpful." With that threat the cold voice of Kronos left her for the night.

Hot tears streamed down her face. She silently sobbed; I'm such a terrible person she thought. 'But…'a cold voice within her prompted, 'you have the power to _save_ them, why not give a few favors to _save_ lives'

I can save them and I will, Silena silently resolved, wiping away her tears she rose to her feet and headed toward her cabin.

Standing inside her cabin, looking at all her sleeping siblings, Silena was sure she had made the right choice. We're just children of Aphrodite; we're good with fashion and makeovers. Not killing monsters, not fighting. She thought looking around the cabin littered with makeup containers and designer clothing and fashion magazines.

Exhausted, she took out her contacts and slowly wiped the black smudges from under her eyes and crawled in to her bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," her younger sister sung "You over slept, Silena. "

"Drew, what time is it?" She yawned

"It's nine- thirty six and the shower is open, and I highly suggest that you take one, your roots could really use some shampoo. You need to get more rest, you're starting to look like a frumpy old bag lady" Drew scolded

"What? My alarm…" Silena began ignoring Drew's beauty advice.

"It went off," Drew interrupted, "you were so passed out, that you slept right through it."

Silena showered quickly, and skipped putting on her makeup, much to Drew's disapproval and just barely made it to breakfast on time.

"Hey, Silena all that work is starting to wear you out?" Beckendorf teased as they went to offer a portion of their pancakes and tofu baccon to the gods.

"No, it's just that…" Silena trailed off thinking of how she couldn't bear to lose him. The sliver bracelet sent a cold shake threw her, reminding her that she could save him.

"You work too hard, get Drew or Percy teach the beginners riding class today, get some sleep, beautiful, "

"No, I can't ask Percy, he is too busy, and Drew is really not old enough to teach a class, by herself." She yawned.

"Then at least let me help you, I can help with the saddles and turning the horses out." He said as they both went back to different table, each to eat breakfast with their siblings.

Her day was crammed with young campers learning to ride and breaking up fights among her siblings, and leading her cabin through their daily activities. When she had spare a moment to think, she was filled with guilt that ripped her up inside.

'I should throw the bracelet in the camp fire and be done with this.' One part of her would scream; then another louder colder voice would reiterate 'A few favors, to keep your siblings alive? You're looking out for them and Charlie.' This went on every spare moment in Silena head, until she finally passed at night out form exhaustion.

**So how is my story, please let me know! XXXXX Oh… by the way happy new year, darlings! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for all your reviews. **

**XXX**

"Very good, my dear, your cooperation is has allowed your boyfriend to be spared." Said Kronos,

"I just want Charlie to be safe." She sobbed, knowing that the titan would be waiting ready for her friend Percy; ready to slaughter him.

"The son of the Hephaestus will not be killed, not this time. Perseus Jackson won't be if he takes my generous offer." The titian sneered.

'Be thankful,' a voice within could her, 'The mighty Kronos could kill any demigod with a flick of the wrist and he has allowed Charlie to live. Be thankful.'

"I understand I am thankful for your mercy." Silena said, knowing Kronos was many things and merciful was not one of them.

Without waiting for a reply, she pushed her least favorite sliver bracelet under her jacket sleeve. Slowly she made her way back to her cabin, trying not to be caught by the camp guard. She tiptoed, up her cabin steps and slowly cracked the door, and slipped in.

As she made her way back to her bed, she saw her younger sister sitting on it waiting for her.

"What do we have here," Drew mused, "my older sister, who has a boyfriend, sneaking out at night … hm I wonder what she was doing.

"What do you care?" Silena snapped.

"It really would be to bad, if Chiron found out about your late night escapades and had to choose a different head consular." Drew threated.

"Go to bed, now" Silena said very frustrated with her sister.

"Tell me what you were doing." Drew asked sweetly, gazing up at her sister.

Silena opened her mouth, to speak. She wanted to tell Drew so much that it hurt. Then before a word slipped her lips; a sharp chill ran up Silena's arm, making her shake.

"Drew, don't make me tell you again. Get back to you bunk, now" Silena barked at a shocked Drew, who reluctantly obeyed her older sister.

Silena found it hard to sleep. Thoughts Kronos and his minions killing demigods that she had grown up with kept her awake. When she finally dozed off, she found herself in standing in a very large and very pink room.

"Would you be a dear, and hand me that brush, Silena?" A voice sang a lady with fair golden hair, wear a green in a cocktail dress

Automatically she reached for the hair brush and handed to the lady. As soon as the lady touched the brush to her hair, it changed to a vibrant red.

"Mother," She exclaimed,

"Yes, its really me. " Aphrodite said turning to her. "Oh sweetie, all that war is really taking a toll on your complexion. Here." The goddess said a she reached for a large pink bottle handing it to Silena.

"Mother, did I displease you?" Silena asked nervously staring down at her feet.

"Oh honey, are you wearing two piece pajamas?" Aphrodite exclaimed "How about you go change in this then we get a manicure, Kay darling." Aphrodite said handing her a night gown, as she pointed to a changing room.

Silena new better then to argue with her mother as went to change. She came out looking like she had walked right out of out of Shelrry Temple movie As she donned, a long lose navy blue night gown with sleeves ending just above her elbows.

" Now ,that's better. Won't you take a seat dear?"

"Yes mother." Silena answered as she sat in the chair beside the goddess.

"I'm afraid old Zeus will be a tad bit upset if he finds out about our mommy daughter time, so a rain check on the manicure." Aphrodite said with a little sigh.

"I understand mother." She said feeling a little relived

"Silena, I'm so very proud of you. My step son Charlie is such a hunk. And my darling daughter is dating him." Aphrodite said as if it was normal for step siblings to date.

"I really never thought of him as my step brother," Silena said carefully

"Silena, are you doing it for love?" Her mother asked with a sudden seriousness, with a glance at the bracelet on her arm.

Silena paused, thinking. She had agreed to help Luke because of a silly crush. It had taken her a long time to realize he had been using her. But by that time, she had Charlie. She was doing it for Charlie, for her dad and her siblings, even Drew she thought.

"Yes." She whispered, looking up into her mother eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, remember love conquers all" the goddess with a smile said as she disappeared sending Silena back to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, um… It shows that I reviewed my own story. That was my little brother sorry. LOVE have a great week XXX**

.


End file.
